wallace_stevensfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
The color blue, often used to symbolically represent various moods and tones. In Stevens’s poetry, the color blue takes on added meaning. Thomas Jensen Hines connects blue as the color of the imagination. Michael Ferber explains the many literary connections to the color blue, but of special note is his reference to Stephen Mallarme’s use of “''azur'' for the pure ideal for which his souls sighs . . but it is a ‘cruel ideal’ for its ‘serene irony,’ its inaccessibility except by glimpses to the tormented poet who tries to apprehend it” (n.p.). References in Stevens's Poetry Wallace Stevens uses the word “blue” in multiple works: Le Monocle de Mon Oncle Cy Est Poutraicte, Madame Ste Ursule, et Les Unze Mille Vierges Hibiscus on the Sleeping Shores The Comedian as the Letter C O, Florida, Venereal Soil The Apostrophe to Vincentine Of the Surface of Things Anecdote of the Prince of Peacooks Banal Sojourn Disillusionment of Ten O’Clock Sunday Morning Six Significant Landscapes Two Figures in Dense Violet Night Peter Quince at the Clavier Sea Surface Full of Clouds New England Verses The Public Square In the Clear Season of Grapes Sailing After Lunch Snow and Stars The Sun This March Like Decorations in a Nigger Cemetery A Fish-Scale Sunrise The Man with the Blue Guitar Parochial Theme Study of Two Pears Idiom of the Hero The Man on the Dump On the Road Home The Latest Freed Man Connoisseur of Chaos The Blue Buildings in the Summer Air Poem Written at Morning Arcades of Philadelphia the Past Cuisine Bourgeoise Bouquet of Belle Savoir Landscape with Boat Variations on a Summer Day Poem with Rhythms Woman Looking at a Vase of Flowers Of Bright & Blue Birds & the Gala Sun Extracts from Addresses to the Academy of Fine Ideas Montrachet-le-Jardin The News and the Weather Jumbo Examination of the Hero in a Time of War The Motive for Metaphor Dutch Graves in Bucks County So-and-Sp Reclining on Her Couch Chocorua to Its Neighbor Repetitions of a Young Captain Esthetique du Mal The Pure Good of Theory Debris of Life and Mind Description without Place Two Tales of Liadoff Two Versions of the Same Poem Continual Conversation with a Silent Man Human Arrangement Attempt to Discover Life A Lot of People Bathing in a Stream Credences of Summer Notes Toward a Supreme Fiction, It Must Be Abstract Notes Toward a Supreme Fiction, It Must Give Pleasure The Auroras of Autumn Page from a Tale Large Red Man Reading The Ultimate Poem Is Abstract Celle Qui Fut Heaulmiette A Primitive Like an Orb The Bouquet What We See is What We Think Study of Images I An Ordinary Evening in New Haven Things of August Madame La Fleurie The Illustrations That the World Is What You Make of It Carnet de Voyage “Eight Significant Landscapes” Primordia Architecture From the Journal of Crispin Mandolin and Liqueurs Annual Gaiety Secret Man Agenda Owl’s Clover, The Old Woman and the Statue Owl’s Clover, Mr. Burnshaw and the Statue Owl’s Clover, A Duck for Dinner Owl’s Clover, Sombre Figuration Life on a Battleship From “Five Grotesque Pieces” References: *Ferber, Michael. “Blue.” ''A Dictionary of Literary Symbols. ''New York: Cambridge UP, 2007. ''Google Books. ''Web. *Hines, Thomas Jensen. ''The Later Poetry of Wallace Stevens: Phenomenological Parallels with Husserl and Heidegger. ''Cranbury: Associated UP, 1976. ''Google Books. ''Web.